This invention relates to D-C voltage converters, and more particularly, to a pulse-controlled D-C converter which supplies an inductive load and which is provided with circuitry for charging a battery.
Known D-C converter circuits of the type which convert electrical energy from a battery into voltages suitable for an inductive load have heretofore suffered from the disadvantage of providing an output voltage to the inductive load which varies as a function of the charging state of the battery. Regulation circuits which have been applied to such converters so as to control the output voltage have produced undesirable distortions in the output waveform. Such distortions have been removed with the use of expensive harmonic filters.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to control the output voltage of a D-C voltage converter so as to provide a constant voltage to an inductive load without the use of separate control devices or harmonic filters.
It is a further object of this invention to provide charging circuitry for charging the battery in the D-C converter circuit, thereby keeping the battery in reserve. Electrical energy for charging the battery and supplying the inductive load is provided by a main D-C voltage source.